


分手前夜

by Indiges_JE



Series: 穷街鬼船 [2]
Category: Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiges_JE/pseuds/Indiges_JE
Relationships: Rachel Bolan/Sebastian Bach
Series: 穷街鬼船 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887403
Kudos: 3





	分手前夜

她喝醉了。像很多年以前那样趴在你肩上，整个人的重心都放在你身上。你试了几次也没推开她，想想还是任由她继续靠在你身上。你在被她带的趔趄之前搂住她的腰勉强站稳。手臂内侧湿漉漉的。你这才想起来你们已经好久没有这么亲过了。她在你耳边断断续续的说着什么，你不敢细听。你怕万一听到什么“别讨厌我”或者是“我喜欢你”哪怕是“对不起”之后都会心软让她留下。你同时也知道你不会再心软了。什么都没有，那些无意义的音节翻来覆去拼不成句子。你似乎听到你的名字被她含在嘴里反反复复的舔弄。  
你恍然觉得你耀眼的小姑娘和很多年前一样那么喜欢你。她的眼神穿过人群落在你身上，永远那么开心，永远那么笑着。像是感觉不出你有任何变化一样，一次又一次扑到你身上。她怎么可能不知道。她怎么可能不知道你在嫉妒。你不知道你是吃她的醋，还是吃任何一个喜欢她的人的醋。一切都该是你的。就像她该是你一个人的。  
她顺势挂在你身上，借着酒蹭着像是你讨要你的宠爱。你早就不信她还需要这些。你拍拍她的后腰示意她自己站着，她却变本加厉的埋进你怀里。把吻印到你耳后。她的吻湿漉漉的。她在舔你颈侧。你依稀记得很多年前她在求你原谅时候也会这么做。你想起那些她那些惹了足够多麻烦的劣迹和更多惹你嫉妒的行为。你带着惩戒意味加大手上的力度，她撒娇似的哭腔传进你耳朵里。  
你湿漉漉的小姑娘颤抖着，脸上和胸前都是你留下的痕迹。她跪在你面前，那把你们送向世界巅峰的唇舌现在只向你一个人献媚。你污染了她的喉咙，不知道明天她还能不能在舞台上炫耀她的声音。她该在她最爱的乐队前和观众们面前道歉。她该道歉说对不起她的一切都是你给的。她那出了名的嘶吼是被你污染的结果。她该让所有人都知道这一切都是你的。她是你的，那副唇舌是你的，她吐出的每一个字句都是你的。而你拒绝共享。  
你把醉醺醺的小姑娘扶回房间。她借着你的宠爱不让你走。你把你的小混账哄上床，你看着她的眉眼怎么都想不起从什么时候开始不再把她当你甜蜜的小妹妹。你任由她窝在你怀里睡去。她在梦的边缘吞吐你的名字。  
你依旧是更早醒来的那一个。你的小姑娘把你缠在怀里，像抱着一个大号的泰迪熊。你近乎虔诚的隔着皮肤吮吻她的声带。那些音乐和呻吟都消失了。你就要丢掉这一切了。你用吻在这里烙下你最后的标记。你推开门。  
你回来的时候的时候她已经离开了。所有的吻都在阳光里坍塌成谎言。你知道你甜蜜的小妹妹这次再也不会回来了。任何光都不能再照亮这间黑暗的房间了。


End file.
